


翻译 | 老派情人

by Regulusinleo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Handsome Babylonians, M/M, Sushi Metaphors, Weddings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regulusinleo/pseuds/Regulusinleo
Summary: 只有过头了才算罪过，亚茨拉菲尔说，比如暴食。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	翻译 | 老派情人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104949) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



只有过头了才算罪过，亚茨拉菲尔说，比如暴食。

他用纸巾轻轻地沾下嘴角。他们坐在个又暗又挤的印度餐馆里头，连桌子都是塑料的。可亚茨拉菲尔一直宣称这是全伦敦最好的印度餐馆。享用了一顿无敌赞的咖喱之后，克鲁利也同意，鼎鼎大名的Dishoom和这儿比起来连提鞋都不配。亚茨拉菲尔点了他们两人的菜，都不劳克鲁利看一眼菜单。

克鲁利饭吃得太饱，脑子有点跟不上。他们在聊什么来着？罪行，对了。克鲁利手搭在胃部，看着天使吸溜着吃蘸着balti酱汁的烤饼，干干净净一滴不剩，突然反应过来，“等一下， _等_ 一下，你，是不是 _搞过_ ？”

“嗯？”亚茨拉菲尔表现出一个嘴巴填满的人能有的最好的礼仪。

“你他妈 _搞_ 过了，”克鲁利伸出一根手指忿忿不平地指着天使，“你搞过，做过爱！有没有！”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼，“哦，你看，在罗马就要——”1

“你在 _罗马_ 搞过？”

“不是！哎，我是说，技术上来说， _是_ 有过；不过这是一句俗话，入乡随俗，我没说 _一定_ 是罗马——”

“你还在 _别的_ 地方也搞过？”克鲁利声音提高了一个八度。别的食客开始看他们了，店主突然警觉地出现亚茨拉菲尔身后，冲克鲁利皱着眉。

“只是个误会，”亚茨拉菲尔赶紧说。

* * *

“你竟然搞过！还没告诉我！”克鲁利在本特利里说。

亚茨拉菲尔研究着被塞到手中的家暴庇护所宣传单，“也不是什么大事吧——喔天，家暴庇护所，这可真是件好事啊，是不是。”

“用你的奇迹变点钱捐。”克鲁利绕回这个话题，“和谁搞过？克莉奥帕特拉？人人都和克莉奥帕特拉搞过。 _我_ 还和她搞过一发。”

（这就有点夸张了：克莉奥帕特拉是抓着条蛇放在自己的胸口上，但是克鲁利那时候压根就不在埃及。）

“呃，其实不是她，”亚茨拉菲尔咳了一声，“她男朋友。”

克鲁利使劲往回想，“卷毛的那个混蛋？”

“不是，另一个男朋友。”

“不是她弟弟，那——”克鲁利想起来，“操了，你搞过凯撒。”

“呃，对，是在罗马。克鲁利，为什么大惊小怪地说起这个来？”

“等一下，等一下，”克鲁利显然还在回味之前的对话，“没在罗马的时候你 _还_ 和谁搞过？”

“人类啊！”亚茨拉菲尔摆了个无奈的手势。“我不记得了，一些善良的巴比伦人吧。当然绝对是 _征得对方同意_ 的——我跟你说，我觉得可能是我开启了那会儿的一点潮流，不过天堂觉得在Nephilim那档子事之后要管理得严格一点，所以——”

克鲁利倒吸一口凉气，“妈的，接下来你是不是还要告诉我你还有 _孩子_ 。”

“这个，我呃，应该肯定是没有。”

“你，”克鲁利说，“搞过，你你，搞了。”

“我也喜欢寿司呀，”亚茨拉菲尔说着眼睛都亮起来，“就是那种躯体的快感，你懂的，肉体的罪恶嘛，诸如此类。你可是恶魔呀。不过我们都清楚，这幅躯体是按照上帝的形象创造的，所以除非是用了罪恶的手段，不然这些也不能算是，呃，罪行吧。”

“行吧，”克鲁利慢慢地说道，“所以，你可以吃寿司。”

“是啊，”亚茨拉菲尔清清喉咙，“当然我只吃有正当来源、合乎伦理规范的寿司，得是绿色可持续捕捞的鱼，你明白吧，就那个意思。”

“明白，”克鲁利完全不知道他在说什么。

“怎么说得好像你一点都不懂性一样，不是吧克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“诱惑无辜的人，这可是你干的事。几千年了，你得有无数诱惑人类的性经验了吧。这是你的工作啊。”

“当然了，”克鲁利飞快地接口说，“数不胜数，没断过。”

“对吧，你看。”

令人尴尬的沉默。克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔同时看向对方又同时想躲开对方的视线。即使对于不受物理定律管辖的神圣（和诡秘）的超自然力，这个动作也太难了，也特别不合适同一时刻还要在伦敦市中心把经典款本特利开到90英里每小时。

“注意行人——”

一位正要过马路的老人奇迹般地逃生了。克鲁利齿间嘶嘶做声。他做出了一个重大决定。

“我说，”他突然冲着马路笑开了花，“你觉得咱俩怎么样？”

“抱歉你说什么？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

“搞一发，”克鲁利说道，“你，我，肉体的罪恶。”他哈哈笑起来，“尘世间的欢愉，天使。去你那还是去我那？”他一打方向盘，本特利尖叫着在一条单行道上转错了弯。

“噢，”亚茨拉菲尔脸一下变得很红，“那个，我还是不了，谢谢。我不该——”

克鲁利一脚刹车，本特利冲过了丁字路口，死死停在马路当中。无数喇叭从各个方向响了起来，一辆差点撞上他们的双层巴士不得不急转避开。

“为什么？”克鲁利追问。

亚茨拉菲尔咳了一声，“我很高兴你问我，亲爱的，我真的觉得很荣幸。我只是觉得这样不对。”

“我们不是已经讨论过了吗，”克鲁利哼了一声，“上次上头和下头来管我们的事都是什么时候了？天堂不在乎你做什么对了，天使。”

“这个，呃，与其说我在乎天堂怎么想，不如说……”

克鲁利看着他，金色的眼睛里闪烁着一条毒蛇准备弹起攻击时的那种耐心。

“天主。”亚茨拉菲尔带点犹豫。

“上帝。”克鲁利不带感情色彩地说。

“对。”

“你不愿意和我搞因为你觉得 _上帝_ 会不喜欢。”

“对，是的。”

“但你和一群善良的巴比伦人 _搞过_ 。”

“那不一样！他们是人类！我们能不能回家再聊这个？”

“哦，所以是因为我是 _恶魔_ 。是吗天使？”克鲁利嘶嘶着说。

“你非要说清楚的话，是因为你是我最好的朋友。”亚茨拉菲尔的脸完全红了。

克鲁利发动了车子，完全不理会周围堵得一塌糊涂的车像红海一样给安静喷着排气管的本特利让了路。他一句话也没说，不过当本特利用最高音量放起舒伯特的《老派情人》时，克鲁利狠狠地戳了汽车音响。亚茨拉菲尔很明智地对此不予置评。

* * *

“亲爱的，你愿意进来喝一小盅吗？” 回到苏豪区书店的亚茨拉菲尔邀请道。

 _一小盅_ ，克鲁利难以置信地想着亚茨拉菲尔的词汇选择，“不要。”

“你是不是不高兴啦。”

“我没有不高兴。”

“我觉得你是误会了，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“其实是这样的——”

——人类，作为人类，都是要死的。死亡是人类身上能发生的最确定的事了。所以，一个活了六千年的超自然体，无论和一位英俊的巴比伦人发生何种关系，都不会导致一段正式承诺。

孩子当然是承诺的一种，不过亚茨拉菲尔从来不做这种事，并且他对那些搞出来Nephilim的天使同事们也持保留意见，他们不理解性的后果，多尴尬。（也许他们是不在乎后果，这就让迟到了几千年才怀疑的亚茨拉菲尔有点内疚了。）

无论如何，和美食一样，性无疑是美妙的肉体享受；但不同的是，当神秘的那什么玩意儿在永生的那啥啥中联结起两个灵魂时，性也有份。就比如说亚当和夏娃，他们的真爱令亚茨拉菲尔深受触动，特别是他还亲眼见过在夏娃出现之前，亚当是多么可怜多么孤独。

所以他给克鲁利详细解释，而克鲁利皱起了眉。

“你是说因为我不会死所以你不想和我搞？”

“我是说鉴于我们的，呃，情况，”亚茨拉菲尔吸了口气，“我们没办法露水情缘地搞一下，亲爱的。假装不是露水情缘也很愚蠢。但是认真的感情需要一个 _正式承诺_ ，只有这样才对。但是我们又没有正式承诺——”

“——你 _需要_ 一个正式承诺——”

“——所以这样就是错的，大写的错。”亚茨拉菲说道，差点还加上一句“所以你看。”

“所以你是在说，”克鲁利慢慢地说，“你不愿意有 _婚前性行为_ ？”

亚茨拉菲尔有点过于兴高采烈地说，“和你是这样！”

“那我要怎么和你结婚呢？”克鲁利追问道，“我都没法进教堂，烫脚！”

“非宗教仪式也可以的。”亚茨拉菲尔说完，马上紧紧闭上了嘴。苏豪区有一平方米的地域落入了奇特的沉默，那上面站着亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利，你看我，我看你。

“行吧，这我倒从没想过。”克鲁利过了一会才说话。

* * *

这个仪式需要用到书，钟，和蜡烛，因为这是沙德维尔中士唯一知道的仪式。

亚茨拉菲尔本想选圣经，但是克鲁利坚决反对，天使也就随他了。他们最后决定在仪式上用一本珍贵的初版王尔德。

如果去问威斯敏斯特修道院的鸣钟人，谁发了鸣钟日的通知，为什么鸣钟，他们也会觉得很奇怪：女王诞辰上周刚庆祝完，基督圣体节还要等到下周末。不过鸣钟人还是开开心心地都来了，摇响了各种音调的钟。游客们兴奋不已地纷纷拍下鸣钟人晃动绳索的照片。洪亮的钟声此起彼伏，传出威斯敏斯特，与笼罩着圣詹姆斯公园的清晨阳光撞在一道。

没人记得带蜡烛，于是特蕾西夫人钻进Yankee Candles买了一支比利时华夫饼口味的香氛蜡烛。也没人有打火机，于是克鲁利打了个他从1925年起就练得出神入化的点烟响指。（香烟是克鲁利的发明里相对不错的那个。）细小的烛光在晴朗的六月天里基本看不见。“可它闻起来也不像比利时华夫饼呀？”亚茨拉菲尔失望地说。

克鲁利行了个小小的恶魔奇迹，被震惊了的蜡烛就像一块上好的比利时华夫饼一样散发出甜甜的香气。然后克鲁利摘下墨镜。

然后他们就结婚了。

仪式现场比通常的情况要更“热闹”一些，不过大家都不太在意。亚茨拉菲尔的表情逐渐僵硬，克鲁利则一直在窃笑。誓言很简短，天使说得自信又冷静，恶魔好像有点哽咽，但是马上又瞪住所有人，让他们一个字也不敢评论。

戒指是两枚朴素的金圈，由漫不经心的亚当扬送上。亚当的父母当天早上发现自己正开车去伦敦的时候还稍有些惊讶，不过他们很快想起来可以去牛津街逛逛，“游客可真多呀。”

其他几位“他们”成员也在观礼，他们表情坚毅，带着少年人的冷酷和专注，紧握着彩纸喷筒。轮到他们开火的时候，50码以内的任何人都不会幸免。

“我现在宣布你们成为丈夫和妻子！” 沙德维尔中士骄傲地大声说。2

克鲁利的一只手正紧紧攥着亚茨拉菲尔的手，只好伸出另一只手捂住脸。

“错得离谱。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“成婚了，”特蕾西夫人压低声音说。

“什么？”沙德维尔中士的耳朵没年轻的时候好使了。

“成婚了，沙德维尔中士！你应该说‘宣布他们成婚了。’”

“他妈的他们当然成婚了，” 沙德维尔中士说，“是我给他们证婚的，是不？这事不赖吧，呃，沙德维尔夫人？”

特蕾西夫人露出她的酒窝。“他们”觉得时机已成熟，兴高采烈地举起彩纸喷筒，四处开火，不过主要还是冲着彼此互相喷射。狗狗兴奋地又跳又吼，把它沾满泥的爪子结结实实扑在亚茨拉菲尔的白色西装上。安娜丝玛咯咯笑得喘不过气，把脸伏在了牛顿的肩上，惊得牛顿一步就绊倒自己，直接掉进鸭子池塘。

后来他俩去丽兹大饭店喝了香槟：不管怎么说，这都是个完美的婚礼。

* * *

“这下行了，”克鲁利明显已经喝多了，他笑得太高兴，牙齿尖都亮出来了，“ _现在_ 你可以和我搞了吧？”

“当然了我亲爱的，”亚茨拉菲尔也醉醺醺的。他俩坐在丽兹大饭店极尽奢华的婚礼套房的床上，这间套房神奇地空了出来，全靠最后一分钟预定取消。总体而言亚茨拉菲尔还是十分满意的，尤其是克鲁利把他西服上的泥爪印变没了之后。克鲁利瞪了狗狗好一会儿，直到把狗狗瞪跑再不敢来捣乱。

“这是我唯一，哈，他妈的唯一、一的理由。”克鲁利拎着酒店赠送的香槟灌了一大口，把酒瓶递给亚茨拉菲尔，后者也学他的样狠狠喝了一口。然后亚茨拉菲尔放下酒瓶，开始解他的宽领结。

“哦哇，”克鲁利说，他紧紧盯着亚茨拉菲尔的手，盯着他手上的婚戒，还盯着他的咽喉，因为亚茨拉菲尔正在解自己的领扣。

“我记得你说你也做过？”亚茨拉菲尔微笑着， _“数不胜数_ ，你说。”

“这事儿吧，”克鲁利慢慢地说，“其实，想和恶魔上床的人类都有点儿——”他磕磕绊绊地比划了一个像是不太舒服的手势，“有点儿怪，可他妈的怪了，唉，天使！我也不记得了，可能没有数不胜数那么多吧。没那么多。”他咳了一声，“不过你看，咱俩结婚了，是吧？倒是 _你_ ，搞过好多人。”克鲁利眼含怨气，“ _巴比伦人_ 。”他颇为不爽地补了一句。

“话是这么说，不过别担心，我亲爱的，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“刚才有句誓言怎么说的？‘不另作他想。’”

“我没吃醋，”克鲁利立刻接道。“我就是想和个不会那么怪的家伙上床，没别的。尘世间的欢愉。就是我！唯一的理由。”

“当然，”亚茨拉菲尔说着，站起身来，脱掉衬衫挂在椅背上，坐回床上，靠近克鲁利身边。

“唯一的结婚理由，”克鲁利转过向亚茨拉菲尔，坚持道，“不是为了神秘的那什么玩意儿或者心灵相通或者永恒的爱与信任的羁绊或者其它你们天使老胡言乱语瞎扯的淡。就是为了搞，知道不？”

“你这么说，”亚茨拉菲尔向他伸出手，抑制不住地微笑，“那不如我们赶紧开始吧，亲爱的。”

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：
> 
> 1 "When in Rome, do as the Romans do." 天使只来得及说前半句，于是他俩就讨论起罗马来了。
> 
> 2 婚礼常用语"I now pronounce ye man and wife"，但他俩既不是man也不是wife，所以下面天使说"Wrong on both counts," 两头都错了。
> 
> 原作者已orphan了该作品，我留了言但无法联系到作者，也就没有获得授权 T_T 
> 
> 我咨询了一下，翻译作品留在本网站不违反规定，但是希望将来还是能够补到授权。


End file.
